


Birthday Surprises

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel decides to give Max a surprise for his birthday, a surprise that includes Kimi and Seb





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, not hate pls  
> Requests for more are always welcome :D

Max woke up from insistent kisses being pressed against his back. He hummed contently as a warm body was pressed against his from behind. A hand wondered over his stomach, slowly circling downward, causing Max to chuckle and turn around in the comfortable embrace. Daniel grinned at him before Max pressed a kiss against his lips.

“What a way to wake up.” Max smiled, contently snuggling closer to Dan.

“Well it is your birthday after all.” The Aussie purred, before kissing Max again, harder than before. Max opened his mouth with a soft moan and allowed Daniel’s tongue to slip between his lips. One of Daniel’s legs wrapped over Max’s, allowing his to be even closer to his lover. He could then also feel Dan was already half hard against his thigh and knew his body was reacting as well. 

Dan pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together. He smiled gently at Max “Happy birthday, love.” Max thanked him with another kiss, his own hand now wandering down Dan’s body. His fingers trailed the line of Dan’s boxers, when Daniel suddenly took his hand and pulled it away. He grinned at Max’s confused expression.

“Not now Maxy, we have quite a lot to do today and you need to be ready for tonight.” Daniel winked suggestively.

“Tonight?” Max still pressed closer to Dan, trying to coax him into something anyways.

“Why, your present of course. I have something very special arranged for you.” Dan’s hot breath ghosted over Max’s lips and the younger driver groaned.

“This is mean.”

They walked through the hotel they were staying in, Dan’s arm comfortably wrapped around Max’s waist, when suddenly Daniel pulled them into a different hallway from the one they were staying in. At Max’s confused expression, Daniel only winked, pulling him along until they stopped in front of another hotel room.

“Do you trust me, Max.” For the first time that day, Daniel looked completely serious. Max kissed him briefly.

“Yes.” Dan sighed, looking both relieved and slightly nervous.

“So just before we go in… ehm… If at any moment you’re uncomfortable or you want to stop, you tell me, okay?” Max nodded again, not really sure where this was going.

“You’re present is something we’ve discussed before, and I really hope you’re okay with this- and if you’re not just tell me- but just know that I love you very much and this night is for you to enjoy yourself… a lot…” he added with a wink. Max still had no clue what was going on, but he trusted his lover blindly and knew he was safe. Dan knocked on the door, one arm still wrapped around Max.

Max could hear some mumbling inside and then the door opened. Sebastian stood in the doorway, dressed in only a shirt and boxers. Seb grinned when he saw them.

“You’re finally here!” he first reached for Dan, who stood slightly closer, and pulled him closer, pressing their lips shortly together. Max felt a pang of guilt and confusion, but that was quickly wiped away when Seb turned to him, taking his arm and pressing their lips together as well. Max was surprised but it felt nice. He moaned involuntarily when Seb’s tongue pressed against is mouth as well. Seb pulled back and grinned excitedly.

“Happy birthday Max!” he said, before opening the door further and wandering back inside. Daniel gently took Max’s arm and turned him to face him. Max could see the Aussie’s eyes had already darkened considerately.

“Remember when we talked about… adding more people, Maxy?” Dan’s voice was a low purr. Max could only nod, feeling himself begin to harden already at the realisation of what Dan had arranged.

“Seb is not the only surprise.” Dan slowly pushed Max further into the room, walking behind him so he could press kisses to Max’s neck. Max felt a little overwhelmed, but not in any way scared. Sebastian came up to press another kiss to his lips, one hand gently tugging at his hair. Max moaned when Daniel’s hands ran over his stomach again. Max was breathless by the time Seb and Dan pulled away, his head leaning against Dan’s shoulder behind him. 

The door to the bathroom then opened and Kimi came out, only wearing a towel wrapped low on his waist. His lips twitched into a small smile as he walked over the three others. Seb grinned widely and immediately pulled the Finn close, kissing him deeply. 

Kimi pulled back after a bit and turned to Dan and Max. Winking at Daniel, he sauntered over to Max and placed a hard kiss on his lips, his hand wandering over his back and ass. Max moaned again when Kimi gently squeezed his ass before pulling away. 

Kimi turned to Daniel while Seb gently pushed Max towards the bed and on top of it, before climbing on top of the Dutchman. Seb kissed him again and teasingly rolled his hips against Max’s, who gasped and pushed his hips up towards Seb. Sebastian pushed Max’s shirt up and teasingly kissed the skin of his stomach, edging closer to the line of Max’s jeans.

“What a show.” Kimi chuckled from besides the bed, Daniel grinning as he kissed the side of Kimi’s neck. 

Now that both men had lost the shirt, the contrast between Kimi’s pale skin and Daniel’s more tanned complexion was far more pleasing than Max had ever thought.

Kimi knelt down on the bed besides Seb, pulling his shirt of as well. Max leant on his elbows as Dan crawled onto the bed next to his head. Dan grinned and leant down, kissing Max. Max tried to deepen the kiss, but Dan refused with a small smile. Max blushed at the needy sound he heard himself make in return.

“ ‘re you enjoying yourself, Maxy?” Dan purred. Max nodded and gasped when he felt two pairs of hands undo his belt and pull down his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Dan kissed him again, moving to straddle Max’s chest while pushing Max’s hands over his head. 

Max moaned, hips bucking as he felt a hand press against his cock. Dan was blocking his view so he couldn’t see who it was, but honestly he didn’t care. His boxers were pulled away completely and a warm hand wrapped around his length, making Max gasp and throw his head back. 

Kimi came back besides them so Max knew it was Seb’s hand that was wrapped around him. Kimi smirked and tugged on Daniel’s curls, pulling him in for another kiss. One of his hand wandered down and undid Dan’s belt as well, pushing down the denim and his boxers. Dan’s cock sprang free, already hard, and Kimi wrapped one hand around it, the smirk not leaving his lips.

Max whimpered as Dan moaned loudly, wanting to join in, but his hands were still restricted by Dan’s.

He didn’t have long to feel sorry for himself though, when he felt Seb’s mouth on his cock. It was almost getting to much for him, the sight of Kimi’s hand wrapped around Dan’s length and Sebastian’s mouth around his own. He whimpered and Dan looked down on him through half-lidded eyes, Kimi’s hand still steadily moving up and down his cock as the Finn sucked a bruise in the crook of Dan’s neck. 

Finally letting go of Max’s hands, Dan moved off Max. Max moaned as he could see Seb innocently blinking up at him, mouth around Max’s cock. The German bobbed his head as Max tangled his fingers in his hair. Seb removed his head from Max’s cock to look at Dan and Kimi. Both men were naked now and very obviously enjoying themselves. Kimi had one hand wrapped around both their cocks, creating friction between them. 

Sebastian moved up and grinned at Max, before pressing their lips together again. Max could taste his own pre cum on Seb’s lips and it only added to the arousal. 

“Turn over.” Sebastian whispered hoarsely in Max’s ear, before nipping at his ear. Max did as he was asked, rolling onto his stomach and arching his back. Dan and Kimi now focused their attention on him again, moving closer as well. 

Dan settled next to Max’s head as the two Ferrari drivers moved further down. Daniel grinned and tugged on Max’s hair, urging him closer to his cock. Max complied eagerly, opening his mouth to let Dan’s cock slide in. Max hummed around Dan’s cock, knowing just how to get a reaction out of his lover. Dan did indeed moan and throw his head back, leaving Max with a satisfied smirk when he momentarily moved back to breath. 

Meanwhile he felt Sebastian and Kimi’s hands and mouths all over him, running over his back and arse. He felt a wet mouth on his hole and it momentarily left him breathless. The mouth was soon traded for a finger, which slowly pressed in. Max moaned as Dan moved his hips, urging his cock deeper in Max’s mouth. Dan’s movements were becoming more frantic and Max knew he wasn’t going to last very much longer. Max moved one hand up and down the inside of Dan’s thigh, brushing over the colourful tattoos there. Dan shuddered, his breathing hitching. 

“Max, I’m…” he moaned, the grip on Max’s hair tightening. Max hummed again, taking Dan’s cock as deep as he could. It was enough to push Dan over the edge. He came in Max’s mouth, who swallowed everything before pulling away with a shuddering breath. The finger in Max’s ass curled and Max moaned as it pressed against just the right place. 

He groaned in annoyance when the finger pulled away, but wasn’t disappointed as two took it’s place, moving in and out of him in a quickening pace. Then, also those fingers left and he was flipped over onto his back again. Sebastian gave both him and Dan a questioning look as he rubbed some lube on his cock. Both men nodded with hesitation, Max pressing his hips closer with another filthy moan, his head resting on Dan’s thigh now. Sebastian grinned and lined his cock up with Max’s hole, pressing in carefully. Max eyes rolled back as Kimi’s mouth wrapped around his cock at the same time. 

Sebastian thrusts quickened and as he lifted Max’s hips slightly, they both moaned at the new angle. Max could feel himself coming closer, Sebastian cock inside of him, Kimi’s mouth around his own and Dan’s hand moving over his chest, teasingly pinching his nipples, was the most pleasure he ever experienced at once. Dan noticed and leaned closer. 

“Are you going to cum for us, Maxy?” he whispered, his nails gently raking over his chest. Max whimpered and then moaned, giving a sharp nod. 

“Go on then.” Dan said huskily. Max’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his stomach tighten. With a harsh moan, Max came in Kimi’s mouth. The clenching around his cock making Seb follow not soon after.

As Max tried to catch his breath, he glanced up at Dan, who smiled fondly.

“Thank you.” Max said breathlessly, making Dan grin. 

“No problem, it’s your birthday after all.” The Aussie said hoarsely.

Max looked at Kimi and Seb and smiled at them. Seb winked at him while Kimi smiled slightly. Max eyes fell to Kimi’s crotch, his cock still very much hard. He purred and sat up, crawling closer to the Finn.

“I believe we aren’t done yet.”


End file.
